


APH【白露】clean day

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU设定基于相田裕的《神枪少女 》（GUNSLINGER GIRL）年龄操作，白外表大约十三、四岁除白露兄妹，还会出现仏和摩纳哥（莫娜），中立兄妹和郁金香兄妹





	APH【白露】clean day

火车在铁轨上匀速运行着，车轮经过铁轨的接缝处，不停息的发出‘咣当’声，娜塔莎独自一人，抱着琴盒，并不确定自己要在哪里下车。周围的景色已经和她上车时大不一样了，她看见灰色的平原，很远的地方生起了火或者是一棵孤独的树。

查票的走过来，她说了谎，说监护人去厕所了。对方扫视了她身上做工精良的黑色毛呢外套，又看了看琴盒上印着的字，点了点头。娜塔莎继续看着窗外荒凉的大地，她知道自己看起来就像个教养良好的富家小姐，但实际上她没有买票，也没有补票的钱。

和哥哥走散后，她遵循着哥哥的命令，去私人保险柜里找到了自己的假护照和备用金，留下了哥哥的那本和一半的钱。到现在，娜塔莎还相信着哥哥伊万会需要这些东西，他会逃跑，去什么地方躲起来。接着，她买了一件高级的外套和一双漆皮皮鞋，趁着深夜在公园的水池里将藏在帽子里的黏着血块的头发洗干净，打扮得十分得体之后，骗取了一个渡假回国的三口之家的同情，开车带她过了边境。

在上一趟的火车上，她太累了，睡着的时候钱包被偷了。现在她身上一分钱都没有，只能趁着站台上检票的不注意，跟着一对中年夫妇偷偷溜上来。但旅途还很长，很长，她不知道哥哥对自己说的那个地方具体在哪里。但那里一定很远，她知道，哥哥说过他来自很远很远的东方，要穿过一片白得刺眼的冰天雪地才能到达。

没坐几个人的车厢里总有人在走来走去。卖小吃的在每个座位边上停留，叫卖几声。另一个戴费多拉帽的年轻男子在座位之间找人，几个女士听了他的话，走出了车厢。两个穿灰色美式西装的男人踏着女士们离开的脚步走进了来，带来了一阵冰凉的空气，随着他们的走动，浑浊的空气被搅动起来，娜塔莎在爆米花的劣质奶油味，香烟的焦油和咳嗽间呼出的腐坏内脏味之间闻到了一丝干净的柑橘气味。

她提起琴盒准备离开这个车厢，没等她打开门，一个男人提着大行李箱艰难的挤了进来。“当心，小姐。”他说着用箱子堵住了门。

娜塔莎回过头，看到从另一边的车门又走进来一个。他们来了，娜塔莎知道，在对方拔出枪之前就钻到了座位下。射击在那一瞬间开始了，他们是知道娜塔莎是怎样的一种存在的，丝毫没有喘息的射光弹匣里的子弹，紧接着又是另外一波。

但是娜塔莎的运气很好，她在座位下躲避流弹爬行的时候找到了一块破碎镜子。通过那块小玻璃找准了用大行李箱做掩护的男人换弹药的时机，飞快的跳出来，用手挡住射向头部的那两发子弹。用尽全力侧踢过去，面前那个拿着装满子弹的手枪的男人还来不及扣下扳机就带着折断的脖子倒了下去。

握住掉出男人手掌的手枪，娜塔莎将地上的箱子踢了出去，沉重的箱子被她踢得几乎飞了起来，直直的击中车厢另一头的男人。没等男人摔倒在地上，子弹已经从娜塔莎手里的枪膛中飞出，穿过他的额头，在背后的金属门上留下红黄相间的脑浆。

两个。娜塔莎躲开冲她脑袋飞来的子弹，全然不顾腿上中了一枪，右手一歪，窗边戴费多拉帽的男人应声倒地，三个，她计算着，钻进了一个座椅的后面。还有六个人会怎么对付她呢，娜塔莎一点都不担心，该担心的是这些男人，他们才应该担心她会怎么对待他们。

娜塔莎，并不像她外表那样是个十三、四岁的柔弱少女。虽然，她曾经是，但现在特殊材料替代了她的骨与肉。她可以轻易折断成年男子健壮的大腿骨，熟练的运用各种武器，准确的击中目标，她是个有着少女外表的杀人机器。

一个男人突然冲了过来，这个愚蠢的袭击者以为他能靠速度击败她。但却反过来被抓住了胳膊，根本不值得浪费子弹，娜塔莎仅仅靠着一只手就将男人的右手从肩部折断，她在惨叫中把这只断掉的胳膊折到男人背后，将他作为掩护推到跑过来的另一个男人面前。

她的手枪顶在痛苦挣扎的男人背后，连续开枪直到射完所有子弹。一发又一发九毫米子弹穿过肺叶继续旋转钻进另一个男人的肚子里，同时搅烂了两人的内脏。在手枪发出‘咔嗒’声之后，她干脆地扔掉了发烫的手枪，捡起地上的另一把，朝另外那两个人跑去。

她奔跑的姿势很优雅，跳过座椅和尸体时，绷起足尖，脚背拱起，形成了一道优美弧线，好像她不是在杀人，而是在跳芭蕾。蓬起的衣摆是她舞裙，枪声是音乐，嚎叫和咒骂是掌声。

*****************************

“娜塔莎想学什么呢？”

伊万有一天这么问她，虽然他希望能给她增加点训练，但医生的意见是做些其他的事能更好的调整改造手术之后的身体，一些精细的，比如乐器什么的就能锻炼手指的协调性。

“芭蕾。”娜塔莎看了一眼马路对面剧院的海报，一个穿着白色纱裙的女人被一个男人高高举起，她头上的皇冠在灯光中闪闪发光。

伊万有些疑惑，“芭蕾？我知道诺拉学了刺绣，莫娜是钢琴，贝露琪呢？”

“没什么，她说她更喜欢料理。”

伊万点了点头，他同意了，“好吧，芭蕾。但别花太多的时间在这上面好吗？注意多练习射击。”

娜塔莎不知道自己为什么会选择芭蕾，她被伊万那么问的时候什么都没想。只是有的时候她也会想，在自己被收容之前是不是喜欢跳舞呢？自己的脚上是不是带着舞鞋磨出来的茧？但她什么都想不起来，改造手术挽救了濒死的自己，却也带走了大部分的过去。

她从来没有感觉到难过，因为这场手术同样带来了伊万，她的辅佐官。是他选择了自己，让自己成为了他的妹妹。

想到了伊万，娜塔莎又坚定了自己的想法。她要到哥哥说过的那个地方，那个常年积雪的白色家乡。她没有理由的相信着哥哥会去那里避风头，他们会在那里重逢。她跳过几个座椅，给腿部中弹无法逃脱的男人一个痛快的解脱，同时捡起了一边的自动步枪。

有人躲在椅座后冲着麦克风要求支援，她拉开枪栓开始扫射，车窗的玻璃化作飞散的雪花，剩下不多的黄色壁灯一盏一盏炸开，桌上的花瓶，桌布，漫画书，没卖完的爆米花，女士留下的手提包，还插着鲜花的帽子，统统成为了碎屑，被灌进来北风吹起，飞散在整个车厢里。

火车没有受到枪战的影响，它直直的照着铁轨‘咣当咣当’的继续向前。娜塔莎用完了最后一发子弹，扔掉了步枪，站在摇晃的车厢里。周围安静极了，除了呼呼的风声，她听不到任何人的呼吸。刺骨的寒风卷起破烂到成为了带状的窗帘，也玩弄着她那头铂金一般的长发，多了好几个洞的衣摆拍打在身上发出了‘啪啦’声，除此之外只有弹射到桌上的弹壳在晃动中不断落下所发出的清脆‘叮当’声。

娜塔莎握紧捡起来的另一把枪，事情没有结束，她知道，重头戏还在后头。

那股柑橘的味道越来越浓烈，一个和自己年纪相仿的少女终于出现在了车厢的那头。那是莫娜，她站在飞扬的灰尘中，眼镜反着白光，辫子垂在左肩上。与往常不同，娜塔莎印象中的莫娜脚上的靴子换成了红色的中跟羊皮鞋，搭配着头上的红色发饰，让她看起来更加的可爱了。

“娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，你背叛了组织。”

娜塔莎没有回复莫娜的话。她竖起耳朵注着意周围的动静，莫娜的辅佐官现尚未现身，她必须提高警惕防止身后的突袭。

Bonjour，我亲爱的！”

一个男人的声音出现在莫娜的身后，娜塔莎马上认出了这个卷着舌头发音的人，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，莫娜的辅佐官。她不明白为什么他们没有选择前后夹击，在这个狭窄的车厢里，那明明是更好的作战方式。

她不知道该如何攻击了，只能看着弗朗西斯缓步走过来。他似乎对要发生的事毫不紧张，在经过通道的时候还把那块金属板当作镜子照了照，撩了撩齐肩的头发才转过头看着自己。娜塔莎选择了立即朝他开枪，子弹被莫娜挡住，她也开枪还击。子弹擦着娜塔莎的耳朵飞过，击落了飞扬在空中的一缕头发，她弯腰朝着莫娜跑去，目标就是弗朗西斯。

虽然莫娜和自己一样，但她的辅佐官只是个普通人，他就像刚才自己杀死的那几个男人一样脆弱。娜塔莎决定从他下手，义体的本能是保护辅佐官，她要利用这点打乱莫娜的攻击，让她只能跟着自己的步调。

子弹一发接着一发在娜塔莎抬起的脚跟处炸裂，她离他们越来越近了。莫娜察觉到了娜塔莎的想法，立即扔掉手枪，抬起另一只手上的步枪，朝她猛烈的开火。

“哦，哦，哦！小姐们！！！”弗朗西斯在后面叫了起来，“冷静一点，你们曾经是同生共死的同伴，不要这般的无情。”他低头让莫娜先停火，“记住任务，我们要做的是回收这只小鸽子。”然后朝着不知道躲在哪把椅子后面的娜塔莎喊话，“我亲爱的纳塔申卡，我们并不是来处罚你的。但是，你应该知道你不是你辅佐官的个人所有物。你属于组织，而他未经任何人的允许将你带走，去为他的私人恩怨复仇，这是错误的。”

除了给予我名字的哥哥之外，谁都不能叫我纳塔申卡！娜塔莎想朝着弗朗西斯大喊，但她暂时不能暴露自己。

“好了，好了，都一个多星期了，你也该和我们回去了，小姑娘。”弗朗西斯等待着娜塔莎的回答，但车厢里什么声音也没有，他挠了挠头，“那么，娜塔莎，你能告诉我伊万在哪儿吗？我得和他谈谈……”

哥哥在哪里？娜塔莎也很想知道这个问题的答案。她和哥哥尚未到达目的地就遭到了伏击。在被封锁的狭小街巷中，一场计划完美的攻击，配合默契的团队，幽灵般的狙击手让他们毫无招架之力。最后在哥哥的命令下，他们分开逃走，此后她就没有一点哥哥的消息了。

弗朗西斯有些头痛的对着莫娜说了什么。而莫娜对他这种拖泥带水的做法很不满意，提出让弗朗西斯去其他的车厢等着，她会解决好娜塔莎的问题，将她带回去继续问话的。

娜塔莎退出弹匣看了看剩下的三发子弹，她没有其他的武器了。她的老朋友躺在琴盒里，却像块沾满鲜血的废铁，那天她为哥哥用完了最后一发子弹，现在也没有时间去找弹药。她只能依靠仅剩的三次射击了，虽然莫娜不像刚才的那些男人，她才是真正的强敌。但娜塔莎知道每个义体的基础性能不会相差很大，协调性和技巧都是靠着后天的训练，而自己是她们之中最努力的。

当弗朗西斯带着莫娜去逛街买衣服买鞋子的时候，当诺拉坐在瓦修身边静静做刺绣的时候，当贝露琪拉着她的哥哥去公园野餐喂鸭子的时候，她在训练场完成伊万给她留下的练习清单。她没有时间去收集院子里的植物做干花书签，没有时间去厨房熬果酱，更没有时间黏在辅佐官的身边多说一句话，她要做的只是射击，体能训练，演习，射击，体能训练，演习……也只有这样，哥哥才会对着她的进步露出赞许的笑容。

“……她完全被自己的辅佐官洗脑了，弗朗西斯先生难道看不出来吗？娜塔莎现在什么都听不进去，你的甜言蜜语就更没有作用了……”

“……所以我想问问她伊万在哪里……也许从他那里下手才对，毕竟我们还有些交情……”

“照着布拉金斯基先生的个性，那可能更困难。”

“……难道哥哥我一点个人魅力也没有吗？”

抓住他们交谈放松的间隙，娜塔莎双脚一蹬，将自己从椅子下快速推出，由下往上的对着弗朗西斯射击。

弗朗西斯自称更擅长情报战，但他毕竟是组织找的人，身上不可能一点本事都没有。他在子弹出膛的瞬间就反应了过来，侧身躲开了两发子弹。眼看就要被最后那颗击中，莫娜撞开了他，她脸上的眼镜被子弹打飞，但没有受到任何实际的伤害。

“莫娜！”弗朗西斯大叫起来。

“我没事！”莫娜想开枪还击，但考虑到弗朗西斯离她们太近，很有可能被流弹击中，只能徒手开始了肉搏战。

娜塔莎微微一笑，她尽量贴着弗朗西斯攻击就是为了让莫娜放下手里的枪。现在她们平等了，她可不像这位被宠着小姐一样，她有信心击倒她。在灵巧性方面娜塔莎一直是最强的，很快她就找到了机会抓住莫娜的手将她甩了出去。

莫娜在地上滑行了一段距离，撞到两个叠在一起的尸体后停下。她马上站了起来，整洁的外套已经被扯出了一条大口子，沾满灰尘和地上的血迹，但莫娜却擦擦脸上的污迹，挺直腰杆，高昂着头毫不示弱的说，“看不起人也要有个限度！”

她朝着娜塔莎跑过来高高跃起，粉紫色的裙子在半空蓬起，金色的辫子甩出一道光，少女纤细的腿像刀一样劈下。她脚上的力度倒是不弱，但娜塔莎用力挡住了，并且抓住了她的衣领，伸出自己的脚，用力朝着肋骨下柔软的肚子踢去。

那是弗朗西斯上次给她买的香水吧，娜塔莎闻到从莫娜袖口和领圈里散发出来的味道，甘甜清新的橘子味。又想到她房间里那一排排大大小小的香水，虽然从没说过，但娜塔莎很喜欢看那些形状各异的漂亮玻璃瓶，喜欢瓶中色彩各异的液体倒映在天花板上的波光；她也喜欢诺拉房间里满满的毛绒公仔，喜欢她细心扎在它们身上的丝带；还有贝露琪那满是郁金香的小花园，喜欢下过雨之后花瓣上的水珠。但喜欢归喜欢，她从来不嫉妒她们。虽然自己的房间里什么都没有，但只要哥哥还在她身边，那她就拥有了一切。

所以，娜塔莎站起来，她要战胜面前这两个追兵，到达终点。

“没事吧，莫娜？”弗朗西斯想跑过来，看看蹲在地上的莫娜，趁着他分心的那一刹那。娜塔莎摸出藏在大腿上的小刀，朝着弗朗西斯的脑袋掷出。

莫娜只觉得眼前寒光一闪，‘咚’的一声，自己的辅佐官就向后倒去重重的撞在车厢上。

“弗朗西斯先生！”莫娜回头去看辅佐官，完全没注意到娜塔莎已经跳到了她身边。

“没事，只是扎到了衣服……天呐，我的新西装。”弗朗西斯把从垫肩处扎入墙壁的小刀拔出来，就看了令他倒吸一口冷气的画面。

娜塔莎手里的那支防身战术笔正对着莫娜的眼睛。她们是很难被破坏的，但身上依旧存在弱点。从柔软的眼球戳入就能直接捣毁大脑，这是最干脆的毁灭方式。

“好了，好了……”弗朗西斯安抚娜塔莎，“我们并不是想要怎么样，只是想知道伊万究竟是怎么回事。而你，娜塔莎，你不是他的东西，为什么要为他个人而卖命？救了你的是组织，为你手术的也是组织，你在那里才能获得更好的生活。娜塔莎，放下手里的东西，和我们回去。”

娜塔莎摇摇头，她知道回去的结果。自己是花了很多财力和精力才培养出来的工具，所以他们不会杀死她。但伊万成为了叛徒，他们会给她找个新的辅佐官，抹杀掉之前的一切。娜塔莎握紧了手里的BENCHMADE自卫笔，她一直把这个哥哥送给自己的礼物藏在袖子里，这是她的宝物。

伊万从来没有主动送给她什么东西，他只会问娜塔莎缺什么，缺什么就给她买什么。而娜塔莎从未提出过除了必需品之外的要求。在一个圣诞节，也许是伊万看到了其他姑娘都有了礼物，终于觉得自己该做点什么了，于是从抽屉里找出了这支笔，当作礼物给了娜塔莎。

“虽然在我家乡，现在还不是圣诞节，但是……”他耸耸肩，对娜塔莎说，“入乡随俗吧。”

“哥哥的家乡在哪里呢？”

“很冷的地方哦。大半年都在下雪，和这里完全不一样……”

“那哥哥为什么会到这里来？”

伊万没有回答她，只是弯下腰，笑着说，“娜塔莎的家乡也不是这里啊，也许你忘记了，但你的家乡也会下雪。这可能就是我选择你的原因，你的身上有冰雪的味道。”

“和这里完全不一样的地方，我也想去看看……”

“这个国家的南部太暖和了，我真的是不太习惯。”伊万若有所思的看着远方，“有时间我就会回去，回到我雪白的家乡，回到那小小的木头房子里。”

哥哥会回去的。娜塔莎一直在心里重复的告诉自己，虽然分开时他已经满身是血，连走路都很困难。一心对付着街角的敌人的娜塔莎不知道他哪里受伤也不知道伤得重不重，但她会永远服从哥哥的命令，不去看他，不去管他，头都不回的走了。

弗朗西斯对着藏在衣领处的麦克风说话，让火车逐渐减速，“好吧，娜塔莎，你可以走，等车停了，你就能下去了……或者我们走，随便你，娜塔莎。但是请小心你的手，不要弄伤莫娜。”

弗朗西斯叹了一口气，继续劝说她，“虽然我能放跑你，我的小姐。但他们会一直派人追杀你，还有伊万，你们不可能一直逃亡下去的。你仔细想想，亲爱的，你为什么要为他这样做，伊万，你的辅佐官只是……在利用你……”

娜塔莎当然一直知道哥哥从来都把她当作的他自己复仇的工具，他对她的鼓励，说的安慰的话都是让她变强，成为更好的工具。但娜塔莎不在乎，这就是她的命运，她不去管这种感情是不是由制约造成的，这感情让她觉得自己是活着的，于是她任由这种强烈的感觉遮蔽眼睛，活在谎言之中。

她只是讨厌像弗朗西斯这样的局外人带着一副‘旁观者清’的脸孔揭穿自己和哥哥之间的关系。

“弗朗西斯，我为什么要这么傻，让我自己，或者是你们下车呢？”娜塔莎终于开口说话了，她的语调很平静，“正如你说的，他们会一直派人来。那么我为什么不在这里先干掉两个免得以后麻烦呢？我现在就可以轻松的杀死莫娜，而你，对我简直是不值一提的。”她说完，低下头转动手里的笔，朝那颗蔚蓝的眼珠刺了下去。

“好了，小姐，别玩了。”

娜塔莎的手突然被弗朗西斯抓住了，她丝毫没有察觉到弗朗西斯合适出现在自己的身边。在低头的那半秒之中，弗朗西斯就用恐怖的速度冲了过来，闪电般的钳住了她拿着笔的手，而另一只，则握着枪指着她的眼睛。

“放下那个可爱的小玩意儿吧，亲爱的。小心地，小心地……”

娜塔莎挣扎了一下，发现自己根本动不了，弗朗西斯怎么可能有这种力气？她微微低下头，看到莫娜趁着弗朗西斯转移她注意力的时候也抓住了自己的手。配合得可真默契，她不知道他们是计划好的，还是即兴演出，但是现在……

娜塔莎趁着火车摇晃的时候猛地跳起来，用尽浑身力气撞开莫娜和弗朗西斯，捡起莫娜刚才扔在地上的手枪，朝弗朗西斯开了一枪之后，踩着座位从破掉的车窗里跳了出去。  
“弗朗西斯先生！”莫娜紧张的跑过去，检查弗朗西斯有没有受伤。

弗朗西斯靠在车厢上，吓得脸色惨白，但经过莫娜的查看，子弹没有击中他。好半天，他才回过神来，叉开双腿让莫娜看了看墙上的那个弹孔，离他的裤裆只有两厘米的距离。

“我差点，差点……”弗朗西斯刚刚要痛哭流涕，车厢那头又走过来另一个穿着条纹西装的男人。

“我以为你完成了……”那个男人看了看一片狼藉的周围，“但是你看看，乱七八糟的，你都做什么了？蠢货胡子！”

“天呐，亚瑟，你听我说，我啊，哥哥我啊，差点就……”弗朗西斯分开两腿向自己的同伴展示那个位置可怕的弹孔。

名叫的亚瑟的男人冲过去，一脚踢在车厢上，屈起膝盖顶住了弗朗西斯的裆下，“我可是在车头一直听着麦克风里传来的声音，你到底有没有在认真工作？因为不想写报告所以就敷衍了事吗？”他粗厚的眉毛因为生气皱到了一起，膝盖也越来越往上，很快就牢牢的抵住了弗朗西斯差点被打烂的地方，“我给了你九个人，你还是把姑娘放跑了，弗朗西斯，这个责任究竟该谁来负？”

“我亲爱的特派员先生，”弗朗西斯顺势把手放到了胯下那咄咄逼人的大腿上去了，“如果你真的有心指导这次的作战，那么一开始就该派我和那几个倒霉鬼一起上啦。”他的手指像撩拨琴弦一般顺着西裤上的根根条纹在男人的大腿上来回滑动，“而不是等他们开始变凉了再让我去支援。”

亚瑟看了一眼站在旁边露出‘噫好恶心的大人’的表情的莫娜。该死，他竟然忘记这里还有一位小淑女，于是连忙尴尬地放开了弗朗西斯。

“我们不用去追吗？”弗朗西斯看了看外面，“就算火车减速了，像这样跳下去也会受伤。停下火车，跑过去可能还追得上哦。”

亚瑟朝着上一节车厢走去，地上的血迹开始变干，感觉黏糊糊的。他抬腿看了看脚底，又皱起了眉头。提起腿在尸体上毫不客气的擦起了粘在皮鞋上的血迹，同时不无遗憾的说，“是个好机会，但可惜喝茶的时间到了。”

弗朗西斯摊摊手，“看来消极怠工的可不是我一个人。”

莫娜整理了一下散乱的头发，嘟囔着，“怎么总是我轮到这种烂工作？”

他们一起走向另一节车厢。

******************************

娜塔莎不知道自己走了多久，从火车上跳下来的撞击让她摔碎了一边的锁骨，肩胛骨和同侧的几根肋骨。幸运的是她的脚没事，所以她没日没夜的往前走。

她并不知道自己要去哪里，只是越过一切在自己面前的东西，她穿过了森林，走过摇摇欲坠的木桥，又通过了冻结的草地。

终于，她看到了哥哥所说的那块白色的平原，在平原的前面是黛色的群山，她想只要翻过那一座又一座的山就能到哥哥的家乡了吧。

哥哥可能已经到了那里，他会在火炉前的沙发里蜷缩着身体打瞌睡吗？有没有人帮他泡好茶，提醒他盖上毛毯呢……

娜塔莎边走边想，她没有意识到自己的现状可能无法支持她继续前进了，经过了那场枪战，她早已衣衫褴褛，阻挡不了迎面而来的刺骨寒风。路上的积雪没过了脚踝，她早就感觉不到自己的脚趾，手指也是，这些东西也许都被冻掉了。连带着所有的感觉，寒冷，饥饿，伤痛，孤独……所有的一切随着渐暗的天色隐藏到黑暗中，消失了，最后，她只剩下了一个想法。

明天，明天就能到了吧？

从她缓慢移动的脚下传来了冰层碎裂的声音，在这个时候，突然有人在背后叫出了她的名字。

就是你！没买票，我跟了你三天了！你补不补票！！！  
这实际上是一个《优秀乘务员小张——不放过任何一个逃到天涯海角的霸王车乘客》的光辉故事……【手动再见

end

**Author's Note:**

> 《神枪少女 》（GUNSLINGER GIRL）很好看，推荐动画的第一期，第二期emmmmm……
> 
> 觉得这种设定真的好适合白露啊，义体对辅佐官那种亲情爱情混淆起来的感情，又说不清是洗脑的结果还是本人的意志，我脑补得爽歪歪啊！就是辅佐官有点别扭，俄味的话，露露应该是白的指导员吧：阿尔洛夫斯卡娅同志，我是你的指导员，让我带你参观一下我们的集体农庄，今后你将在这里（划掉）服苦役（划掉）生活。
> 
> 顺耳多了吧！


End file.
